create a cat
by NightRainStorm
Summary: please help me! i need cats!
1. Chapter 1

Create a Cat

Hey people! NightRainStorm here, and I need kitties for my story, Crash and Burn. Plot is a surprise. This also sounded like fun. I know this probably isn't allowed, but I realllly need help, and plus, everyone seems to be doing it! So submit a kitty please.

The Clans are the original four (WC, TC, SC, RC), and I would appreciate loners or kittypets too.

Here's the form:

Name:

Gender:

Rank:

Clan:

Pelt:

Eyes:

Personality:

Mate?:

Kits?:

Any other family members?:

Other:

Thank you!

~ Nighty


	2. Chapter 2

AN ~ Hey everyone! Thank you so much for sending in kitties! BUT NO MORE! I have quite enough. Anyway, I had to change the Clans of a lot of your cats, because some Clans ** had WAY too many cats already. And sorry guys, but first come first serve, so I demoted a few kitties. ShadowClan can't have seven leaders and deputies. I also moved queens to warriors, warriors to elders, kits to apprentices, and apprentices to warriors. I even moved some warriors to deputy, and kits to warriors. I'll try and get every cat in, but sorry if ur cat isn't a very popular character, or if I kill 'em off right away (hint, hint especially if ur a ShadowClanner). So here's the final list!

Btw, whoever reported me, go fall in a ditch.

Disclaimer – I don't own warriors

ThunderClan

Leader – Scarstar: black tom w/ a brown underbelly and forest green eyes

Deputy – Skystorm: very dark blue gray tom w/ striking blue eyes

Apprentice – Tumblepaw

Medicine Cat – Embercloud: pure white she-cat w/ a ginger ear and lime green eyes

Apprentice – Rainpaw

Warriors –

Silverstripe – lithe silver tabby she-cat w/ green eyes

Snowfall – white tom w/ deep blue eyes

Apprentices – Blackpaw

Jayfur – gray tom w/ blue eyes

Brightmoon – silver she-cat w/ blue eyes

Bramblepool – large, broad-shouldered cream tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Apprentice – Swiftpaw

Leafwing – pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat w/ green-blue eyes

Apprentice – Stormpaw

Snowfeather – pure white she-cat w/ strands of silver

Stormflower – silver gray tabby she-cat w/ dark periwinkle blue eyes

Nightpelt – black tom w/ amber eyes

Apprentice – Olivepaw

Bluefrost – pretty blue-gray she-cat w/ bright blue eyes

Apprentice – Smokepaw

Whitefeather – pure white she-cat w/ green eyes

Swiftpelt – dark gray tom w/ amber eyes

Leafpelt – light brown tabby she-cat w/ green eyes

Apprentice – Mistpaw

Splashtail – brown tom w/ white splotches on his tail

Widesky – large, muscular blue-gray tom w/ white splotches

Apprentice – Twinepaw

Petalsong – beautiful cream-colored she-cat w/ bright green eyes

Blossomstorm – tortoiseshell and white she-cat w/ smoldering golden eyes

Dawnpetal – beautiful light brown tabby she-cat w/ a white dash on her chest

Dogear – dark ginger-brown tabby tom missing a piece of his left ear w/ big orange eyes

Apprentices –

Rainpaw – blue tabby she-cat; Medicine Cat Apprentice

Swiftpaw – white tom w/ gray patches

Smokepaw – dark gray she-cat

Mistpaw – blue-gray tom

Blackpaw – black she-cat

Olivepaw – a dark gray she-cat w/ even darker green eyes

Twinepaw – beige tom w/ darker brown flecks

Tumblepaw – white tom w/ dark gray flecks

Stormpaw – dark gray tom w/ a white stripe running down his spine and golden-amber eyes

Queens –

Mintpelt – gray she-cat w/ white spots; mother to Scarstar's kits: Eaglekit (brown tabby tom), Badgerkit (black she-kit w/ white legs), and Hawkkit (gray tabby tom w/ black tail)

Lakestorm – light gray she-cat w/ blue eyes; mother to Jayfur's kits: Fernkit (light brown tabby she-kit), Emberkit (black she-kit w/ ginger patches), and Sunkit (light ginger she-kit)

Wolfmoon – gray she-cat w/ a darker gray tail, a white blaze on her forehead, and one blue eye, one green eye; kits: Stormkit (gray tom) and Shallowkit (blue-gray she-kit)

Elders –

Ivypool – tortoiseshell she-cat w/ blue eyes

Tigerheart – dark brown tabby tom w/ green eyes

Quailfeather – tabby she-cat w/ a white underbelly

Marrowbones – dark gray tom w/ white paws

ShadowClan

Leader – Rainstar: beautiful blue-gray she-cat w/ sky blue eyes

Deputy – Brightleg: muscular dark tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Apprentice – Cloverpaw

Medicine Cat – Tanglepath: long-haired golden-brown tom w/ tangled fur

Apprentice – Wolfcrest

Warriors –

Willowspark – silver and white tabby she-cat w/ royal blue eyes and claw scars on her chest

Apprentice – Bluepaw

Loneshadow – black she-cat w/ white flecks, a long, fluffy white-tipped tail, a nick on her right ear, and two crossing scars on her chest that form an X

Apprentice – Lizardpaw

Rosebranch – ginger she-cat w/ blue eyes

Apprentice – Heartpaw

Blackfire – jet black tom w/ unusual black eyes

Snakegrin – smoky black tom w/ unusual ruby red eyes and very long, sharp teeth\

Apprentice – Hawkpaw

Iceheart – white tom w/ ginger stripes

Apprentice – Dustpaw

Flickfeather – black she-cat w/ a white slash across her side, and white paws and tail

Thorntiger – golden tom w/ darker stripes

Apprentice – Goldpaw

Shadowfur – pitch black tom w/ smoldering emerald green eyes

Apprentice – Icepaw

Pinethistle – reddish brown tom w/ amber eyes

Apprentice – Coalpaw

Snowstorm – pure white she-cat w/ icy blue eyes

Apprentice – Rainpaw

Applespot – orange she-cat w/ white splotches

Shineshadow – golden tom w/ a black mark on his forehead

Apprentice – Cometpaw

Firewish – ginger she-cat w/ brown flame-shaped marks

Apprentices –

Wolfcrest – smoky black tom w/ red muzzle and tail-tip, dark gray paws and ears, and one blue eye, one amber eye; Medicine Cat apprentice; former loner

Bluepaw – blue-gray she-cat w/ one sky blue eye and one amber eye

Cometpaw – white she-cat w/ brown splotches

Coalpaw – pitch black tom

Icepaw – white she-cat w/ one silver paw

Rainpaw – golden tom w/ brown flecks

Lizardpaw – blueish-black she-cat w/ a white-tipped tail

Cloverpaw – blue tom w/ yellowish gold paws

Heartpaw – pretty white she-cat w/ ginger heart-shaped mark on left flank

Goldpaw – golden she-cat

Dustpaw – sleek black tom w/ light gray paws and tail-tip

Hawkpaw – long-legged dark tabby tom w/ white paws and ice-blue eyes

Queens –

Frostleaf – gorgeous silver and tabby she-cat w/ white paws, chest, stomach, and tail-tip; expecting Blackfire's kits

Elders –

Heathereyes – pale ginger she-cat w/ pale violet eyes

Snappingjaw – blue tom w/ black paws, bent tail, and a battle-scarred pelt

WindClan

Leader – Wildstar: tortoiseshell she-cat w/ dark blue eyes

Deputy – Scarshadow: smoky black tom w/ amber eyes

Medicine Cat – Thymecloud: gray she-cat w/ green eyes

Apprentice – Snowlight

Warriors –

Swallowfur – black, white, and reddish-brown tom w/ amber eyes

Apprentice – Sunpaw

Owlclaw – silver tabby she-cat w/ dark blue eyes

Sheephoney – white she-cat w/ black paws and face

Apprentice – Leafpaw

Foxstripe – ginger tom w/ dark ginger stripes

Amberwing – light brown tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes

Rainfall – lithe gray tom w/ blue eyes

Apprentice – Nightpaw

Birdfrost – reddish brown she-cat w/ a ginger tail

Apprentice – Rainpaw

Firepelt – fiery ginger tom w/ amber eyes

Apprentice – Cowpaw

Lightningclaw – swift black tom w/ yellow eyes

Brownclaw – dusky brown tom w/ amber eyes

Apprentice – Badgerpaw

Blackleap – long-legged jet black tom w/ green eyes

Grayfeather – reddish gray tom w/ one dark gray paw

Grassberry – brown and cream tabby she-cat w/ green eyes

Dewspots – speckled pale gray she-cat w/ green eyes

Apprentice – Beaverpaw

Featherpool – pretty gray and white she-cat w/ green eyes

Brightflare – muscular white tom w/ golden paws, underbelly, and stripes on his tail, and dark green eyes w/ a silver of yellow in the left one

Snowfish – snow white she-cat w/ blue eyes

Toadleg – white tom w/ orange eyes

Apprentices –

Snowlight – silver and white w/ blue-gray spots; medicine cat apprentice

Sunpaw – golden-yellow tabby tom

Nightpaw – black she-cat

Cowpaw – white tom w/ black spots like a cow

Badgerpaw – black tom w/ white stripes down his back

Beaverpaw – brown she-cat w/ a white face and paws

Leafpaw – very dark gray, almost black she-cat

Rainpaw – pretty silver she-cat w/ white specks

Queens –

Appleblossom – beautiful dark brown, almost black, she-cat w/ green eyes; mother to Blackkit (jet black tom w/ stunning blue eyes), Ravenkit (twins w/ Blackkit, except a she-cat), and Honeykit (golden-brown tabby she-kit)

Sun – golden she-cat w/ white paws, muzzle, and brilliant green eyes; ex-loner; expecting kits

Shiverpool – sleek red she-cat w/ a white spot on her forehead and one amber eye, one blue eye; mother to Brownclaw's or Blackleap's kits: Beechkit (light brown tabby tom) and Hollykit (black she-kit w/ orange stripes)

Elders –

Thymeheart – gray tabby she-cat w/ green eyes; oldest cat in the Clan

Redfeather – once-pretty dark tortoiseshell she-cat w/ amber eyes

RiverClan

Leader – Streamstar: pale blue-gray she-cat w/ blue eyes

Deputy – Waterstream: gray tom w/ blue eyes

Apprentice – Wolfpaw

Medicine Cat – Lilyfire: pale ginger tabby she-cat w/ dark blue eyes

Warriors –

Flurryspots – white tom w/ gray flecks

Apprentice – Dawnpaw

Lionfang – golden tabby she-cat w/ ice blue eyes

Rowanfur – dark ginger tom w/ yellow eyes

Blackstripe – dark gray tabby tom w/ green eyes

Apprentice – Stormpaw

Redbird – long-furred dark ginger tom w/ a long, plume-like tail

Apprentice – Cheetahpaw

Whitestone – white she-cat w/ a yellow tail

Troutscale – brown tom w/ black ear-tips and tail-tip

Apprentice – Weaselpaw

Tumblefoot – gray tabby tom w/ green eyes

Apprentice – Icepaw

Rainsong – dark blue-gray tom w/ amber eyes

Beaverfur – sand-colored tom

Apprentice – Underpaw

Icefire – very small blueish-gray tom w/ ginger flecks

Dragonclaw – red-orange tom w/ slitted green eyes and long, thin claws

Spitfire – very small blue tom w/ orange flecks

Rainsprite – blue she-cat w/ dark blue eyes

Apprentices –

Stormpaw – gray she-cat w/ dark gray stripes and one blue eye, one green eye

Icepaw – white tom

Weaselpaw – red tom w/ white patches

Underpaw – big, dark ginger tom w/ white paws

Wolfpaw – black tom

Cheetahpaw – golden-brown tom w/ black spots

Dawnpaw – white she-cat w/ cream stripes

Queens –

Moonfrost – pale gray tabby she-cat w/ ice blue eyes; expecting Rowanfur's kits

Flareheart – ginger she-cat w/ dark blue eyes; mother to Blackstripe's kits: Willowkit (silver tabby she-kit), Mintkit (black tabby she-cat w/ white paws), and Squirrelkit (ginger she-kit w/ white paws)

Featherflight – light gray she-cat w/ white chest and tail-tip; mother to Beaverfur's kits: Graykit (big gray tom), Brookkit (long-haired gray she-kit), and Stonekit (tan tom)

Elders –

Blossompetal – tortoiseshell she-cat w/ a distinctive black-tipped tail; previous Medicine Cat, retired

Rushfall – brown and white tabby tom w/ dark blue eyes

Pebbleshower – white she-cat w/ pale blue eyes

Cats outside Clans

Cytotoxin (Cyto) – midnight black tom w/ gold eyes; a kittypet

Boots – light ginger she-cat w/ sand-colored stripes

Jaz – gray tom w/ amber eyes; generally avoids Clan cats; lives near WindClan territory

Ice – white tom w/ black speckles; lives near ShadowClan territory w/ Soul (his sister)

Soul – swift, lean-muscled white she-cat w/ green eyes; lives near ShadowClan territory w/ Ice (her brother)

AN ~ Thanks again for sending me cats! I love you! The story connected to this will be called Crash and Burn, so keep an eye out for that. I will try and post it ASAP :]

~ Nighty


End file.
